ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Problems
Plot We see some bank robbers burst out of the bank. There are cameras all over the place, on the ground and in the air. There are 5 robbers all together and they are now outside. Jon, Jack and April turn up. Jack: I'll check inside. Jack runs and jumps over the bank robbers and disappears inside. The 5 banks robbers get out plasma guns. Jon: It's all fun and games until level 12 plasma guns are used. April: You guys are going down town. Jon: You need to work on your catch lines. April absorbs the ground and turns into stone form. She then creates a stone shield and runs towards the bank robbers, they start firing but this has no effect on April. She takes all the guns away and stands next to Jon. April: Done. Jon: Good, now time for Spidermonkey. Jon selects Spidermonkey on his Ultimatrix, but when he presses the core down, he turns into Hidieye. Hidieye: This is not a monkey. Bank Robber 1: You are disgusting! Hidieye hypnotises all the bank robbers and they stand still, the police come and arrest them and move them away. Hidieye hits the Ultimatrix symbol and turns into Jon. Jack comes out of the bank. Jon: Anything? Jack: Nothing. Every one is fine. April: Good. All the cameras go since their live broadcast has been cut. A 14 year old girl is waiting. She has caramel hair and she wears a pink dress. She then moves over to Jon, April and Jack. Jon: Can we help you? Female: I am called Eva and I want to ask you three some questions for my website. Jack: What is your website? Eva: whatzhappening.co.uk. Whats is with a z. April: Oh, I've been on there. Jon, your a hit on there. Jon: Really? Eva: Do you mind if I ask you three some questions? Jon: I'm okay with it. Jack: I'm going to go, got to pick up my car. Jon: You have a car? Jack walks off. April: I don't mind answering your questions. Eva: Awesome. Jon, how does it feel to turn into different aliens? Jon: It feels weird, like a body shift. I feel like I'm stepping from my body into another body which is empty. Eva writes Jon's response down and then turns to April. Eva: April, how does being a local hero feel like? April: It feels great. It's good to finally get noticed from someone other than Jon or Jack. Eva writes April's response down. Eva: I was going to ask Jack something, but oh well. Thanks for your time. Jon: No problem. Eva: Though have you heard about an ancient alien somewhere in Portugal? April: I haven't, have you Jon? Jon: Nope. Eva: Ah okay, seems like I can help then. There is a legend of a dangerous alien or alien species living somewhere in Portugal but it wasn't known where. A few days ago, this girl heads is spotted in a town near to the legend spot. April: What girl? Eva shows Jon and April a picture of the girl. The girl is Kai Green. Kai has her Omniverse appearance. Jon: That's Kai. Eva: You know her? April: She goes looking for ancient things. Jon: And an ancient legend is something to go after. April: We going on a road trip? Jon: Yep. Though since my plane got destroyed, I'm not sure how we are going to get there fast. The scene goes to a town in Portugal. We see Kai there, she is inspecting a map she has in her hands. A flash of light appears and Jon and April emerge from it. The light disappears. Kai notices them and hugs Jon. Kai: What you doing here? Jon: Got a tip about an ancient species which could be here, we need to check it out. Kai: No Ben? April: He is on a date with Ester, again. Kai: Ah okay, though how did you get here? Jon: After finally getting hold of Azmuth, he teleported me and April here. Kai: Ah right. Shall we go to the temple? The shot goes to the temple exterior where Jon, April and Kai are. Kai is feeling the wall to try and find a way in. Jon: You sure that's a good idea? Kai: You got a better way of getting in? April: Maybe if Jon goes as Clockwork, he can use his time powers to see where the door button is. Kai: Great idea. Knew she'd be a smart one. Jon selects Clockwork on the Ultimatrix but when he slaps it down, he turns into Wildmutt. April: Cause that is totally Clockwork. Wildmutt sniffs around and finds something on the temple wall. He uses his front right paw to push a stone in which allows a door to appear. They all walk in. They walk into a room which turns out to be a dead end. Kai looks around searching for a hidden button. April also looks around, Wildmutt sees April go for a button which is a booby trap. The Ultimatrix times out, reverting Wildmutt back into Jon. Jon: April don't! April has already pushed the button and the walls start closing in. April: Sorry. Kai: No worries. There's always a way out. Kai looks around for a button while the walls are closing in but can't see one. Kai: Okay, there's no button! Jon: And I thought you never panicked. The walls are almost together, almost crushing Kai, Jon and April. Jon's Ultimatrix starts flashing green indicating it has recharged. Jon selects Cannonbolt on the hologram and pushes down the core. He is now Four Arms. Four Arms: Cannonbolt...Or Four Arms! April: What is he going to do? Hug us both at the same time?! Suddenly the walls stop closing in. Kai: Why have they stopped? Some kind of pressure pad? The floor underneath them disappears and the three of them fall. While falling down the hall. April: Okay, maybe I need that hug! Four Arms: Not a bad idea. Four Arms grabs hold of Kai and April and has his back to the floor. After a few seconds they are in a room and they fall from the ceiling causing a huge crash. Four Arms is lying on the floor. April and Kai get off him and the Ultimatrix times out. Four Arms is now Jon. Jon stands up and then Kai kisses Jon. Jon: What was that for? Kai: Saving my life. Jon: Fair enough. April: Is the Ultimatrix ever going to give you what alien you want? Jon: Doesn't seem like it. They look forwards and see 3 big statues. April: Those statues look real. The three statues get up slowly and turn towards Jon, April and Kai. Kai: This doesn't seem to have a good ending. Jon: I don't think they are statues. April: What are they then? One statue moves towards Jon. The Ultimatrix flashes green and starts talking. Ultimatrix: DNA of Kinectian in range. April: Kinectian? Jon: Beats me. Ultimatrix: Kinectian DNA already unlocked. Jon: What is the Kinectian DNA? Ultimatrix: DNA signature; Hidieye. Kai: Who's Hidieye? April: A gross looking alien which can hypnotise you. Kai: Great. And the statues? Ultimatrix: Kinectian DNA present. Jon: They are Hidieye. The statues start firing lasers from their eyes. April absorbs the floor and turns into a stone form and creates a stone slab to protect her, Jon and Kai. Kai: That's new. Jon: She ¼ Osmosian. April: Maybe you could attack them? Jon: Fine, but I have just learnt that Hidieye can fire an energy beam from his eye. Jon selects Sonic Wolf via hologram. Jon: Considering you're giving me everything I don't want. I WANT Sonic Wolf. Jon hits the Ultimatrix core down and transforms into Sonic Wolf. Sonic Wolf: Of course you would. Kai: Aw, my favourite alien form. Sonic Wolf: Thanks, though I need to defeat these things first. Sonic Wolf goes around the stone slab and attacks a statue. It fires and energy beam from its eye and then picks up Sonic Wolf. Kai: That got Jon. They try to hypnotise Sonic Wolf. Kai: What are they doing? April: Hypnotising Jon. After a while they drop Sonic Wolf and tilt their heads. Then a statue speaks. Statue: You are welcome. Sonic Wolf: Huh? A door opens a few feet down the room. Sonic Wolf, Kai and April move into it and find some Loboan's which have been hiding for ages. Their leader goes up to Sonic Wolf. Loboan Leader: You're not a true Loboan. Sonic Wolf: No, I can transform into your species. Why are you guys here? Loboan Leader: We have been here for 40 years since Zs'Skayr took over the Anur system. April: And you have been here all this time? Loboan Leader: Yes. Sonic Wolf: Don't worry, the Anur system doesn't need to worry about Zs'Skayr anymore, Ben Tennyson defeated him. Loboan Leader: How do we know your telling the truth? The Ultimatrix times out and Sonic Wolf reverts back into Jon. Jon: I can call a Plumber Loboan who is in the Anur system and get him to come here. April: That will take forever. After a few minutes, Scout appears from a teleport. Jon: Hey Scout. Scout: Ah Jon. So it was you. Azmuth sounded annoyed when he got in contact with me. So why did you call me? Jon (pointing): There are some Loboan's which have been here for 40 years. Loboan Leader: He says the Anur system is not in Zs'Skayr's control anymore. Scout: Jon is telling the truth. Loboan Leader: Then we can finally return home. April: How you going to do that? Loboan Leader: This temple is a ship. Kai: And you can activate this ship and return home. Scout: Yes, I'll contact the Plumbers and tell them that we are arriving. Jon: Right Scout. We better be off, allow you guys to return home. Loboan Leader: Any time you need us, just get in contact. Jon: I will, and the same to you. Call me if you need me. Scout: They can get me to call you and vice versa. Jon nods. The scene transitions to the small town in Portugal. Kai, Jon and April are there having some drinks at a café. Jon: So when are you returning to London? Kai: I don't live there you know. April: I thought you were planning to. Kai: I was planning to yeah. Jon: Cool, so next time you are in London, we can meet up and I don't know. Kai: And what? Jon: Go on a date? April: This is making me cringe. Kai: Yeah why not. I'll call you when I get to London or when I need you two to help me. Kai gets up, hugs Jon and then leaves. April: Jon and Kai, living in a tree..... Jon: Ugh. Major Events * Kai Green makes her first appearance * Jon and Kai kiss for the first time * Hidieye's species area revealed to be Kinectian * Eva. Loboan's, Loboan Leader, Bank Robbers, Scout and Kinectian Statues make their first appearances. * Wildmutt makes his debut Characters * Jon Marron * April Marron * Jack * Kai Green * Eva (First Appearance) * Loboan's (First Appearance) * Loboan Leader (First Appearance) Villains * Bank Robbers (First Appearance) * Kinectian Statues (First Appearance; temporary) Aliens Used * Hidieye (Intended Alien; Spidermonkey) * Wildmutt (First Appearance; Intended Alien; Clockwork) * Four Arms (Intended Alien; Cannonbolt) * Sonic Wolf Trivia * Jon never got the aliens he wanted until he got Sonic Wolf, which is Kai's favourite alien. * Kai learns April is 1/4 Osmosian Category:Episodes Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures